Warriors AUs
by Adrien-was-here
Summary: So, this is just for a bunch of AUs I want to share. These will include spoilers for the entire warriors series, so be warned. If you want to review with any AUs you enjoy or have made yourself, go ahead and I might post them! Even if they're something as simple as headcanons, even including LGBTQ headcanons. Bring them! They're more than welcome! I love reading different AUs :D
1. Patchriver AU

**Spoilers for Mapleshade's Vengeance.**

After being driven out of ThunderClan, Mapleshade flees with her kits across the river where all but Patchkit die. Mapleshade brings her kit to Darkstar, being escorted there by Appledusk (and others) and told everything in the book. Mapleshade pleads for sanctuary, but Darkstar refuses. In a last resort she begs Darkstar to at least take Patchkit and Darkstar reluctantly agrees. Because she has one last kit, Mapleshade doesn't go on a murderous rampage and everyone lives. However, as Patchkit grows up and becomes Patchpaw, Reedshine grows suspicious of him as he disappears from time to time. She follows him to discover that he's been sneaking out to see Mapleshade (who lives just out of RiverClan's territory). In a fury, Reedshine tells him to go back to camp and she faces down Mapleshade. Eventually, push comes to shove and Reedshine murders Mapleshade with Mapleshade going to StarClan with her other kits and not the Dark Forest. Patchpaw is devastated about the loss of his mother, but doesn't grow resentful, instead keeping her memory alive in his heart as he continues on. Darkstar names him Patchriver for the river he was pulled out of. Patchriver later has a daughter named Sorrelkit whom he tells the greatness of Mapleshade.

 **What did you guys think? How much do you think this would change the original series, if any? Is there an AU that's your favourite? If so, let me know! I love hearing what others come up with like headcanons or things that went on the background that we didn't see or even making someone like Tigerstar good or Spottedleaf evil!**

 **I'm working on another AU that I'll share when I'm finished, but yeah!**

 **Please review! It helps me know if you guys like this!**

 **Tiger out!**


	2. Tigerfoot AU

**This was inspired by Moodycat2's story, Pure Evil: Dusk. It is SOOOO good and you guys should ABSOLUTELY read it!**

Pinestar still leaves and Tigerkit's sisters still die. Sunstar chooses Speckletail for Tigerpaw's mentor instead of Thistleclaw because of her stern but knowing attitude. Tigerpaw doesn't attack Tiny so he never becomes Scourge. He, Lionheart and Whitestorm become best friends and they all tell each other everything, with Tigerpaw/foot asking for advice from Lionheart concerning his sister. Tigerpaw earns the name Tigerfoot after his mother and because of his loyalty to the Clan. Sunstar dies and Bluestar takes his place, naming Redtail as her deputy. Tigerfoot is proud of the younger tom as Spottedleaf had always been like a sister to him. Because of them sharing trust, Spottedleaf tells Tigerfoot and Redtail what Thistleclaw did to her. Tigerfoot and Redtail are obviously very angry and Tigerfoot's irrationale comes out when he says he wants to kill Thistleclaw. Redtail agrees, but that it has to happen discreetly and says that they should include Whitestorm in everything. Once they do, and Redtail organizes a 'patrol', Tigerfoot exchanges a look with Goldenflower where she smiles at him and his heart flutters. Once alone in the forest, Redtail, Tigerfoot, and Whitestorm corner Thistleclaw and kill him, bringing him back to Bluestar and saying it was a RiverClan ambush. Goldenflower rushes to Tigerfoot and demands to know that he's alright to which he answers with of course and that RiverClan warriors have nothing on him. She purrs with relief and he touches her affectionately on the shoulder with his nose before visiting Spottedleaf in the medicine den with Whitestorm and Redtail. They never let it slip that it was they who killed her predator and a few moons later, Tigerfoot asks Goldenflower to be his mate and she accepts happily.

Firepaw joins as usual, but he grows haughty and arrogant because of the Fire prophecy. Yellowfang joins and Spottedleaf dies, as does Lionheart, leaving Tigerfoot angry and mentally blaming Firepaw for bringing everything bad to his Clan. Redtail doesn't die, Darkstripe is still on the shadier side because he loves Tigerfoot, but the tom never returned his feelings, and Longtail is supremely loyal to Tigerfoot. Tigerfoot learns that Goldenflower is expecting kits and grows worried that he won't be a good father just like his own, but Goldenflower comforts him and later, when Bramblekit and Tawnykit are born, he develops a strong protection and love for them. Fireheart, Graystripe, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, get their normal names, with Ravenpaw becoming Ravenclaw for his bitter attitude. By this time, ShadowClan have grown restless under Brokenstar, Fireheart and Graystripe have returned with WindClan and Tallstar seems to have a strange fascination and loyalty to Fireheart.

Fireheart does bring in Cloudtail, leaving Tigerfoot more irritated that Bluestar seems to listen to this inexperienced warrior over him and Redtail. Fireheart and Graystripe get Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw, but Fireheart doesn't like Cinderpaw's 'annoying' attitude and tries to disable/kill her on the Thunderpath. He succeeds, leaving Cinderpaw to follow her normal path and Brackenpaw to be trained by Tigerfoot because Graystripe is strangely distant. Graystripe x Silverstream happens with Silverstream dying and Graystripe going to RiverClan with Featherkit and Stormkit. ShadowClan attacks ThunderClan, killing Redtail and leaving Brokenstar blind with ThunderClan. Tigerfoot is devastated by the death of another one of his best friends, and he finally confides his suspicions with Whitestorm who doesn't agree at first, but will in time. Fireheart becomes deputy to Tigerfoot's dismay – he was hoping Whitestorm would get that position – and Bluestar still goes into full shut-down mode, making Cloudtail a warrior before Swiftpaw and Brightpaw, leaving them to search for the dogs and nearly die. Forest fire happens, leaving Whitestorm and Tigerfoot to get everyone out as Fireheart is absent – no Bramblekit in tree – and the log falls over the entrance as Tigerfoot struggles to get Patchpelt out. Graystripe is visibly more torn up about his father dying.

When Tigerfoot returns, Yellowfang tells him that Spottedleaf was wrong and that fire would DESTROY the Clan, not save it. Brokenstar was with Yellowfang and they die together, with Yellowfang saying she deserves dying like her son after doing nothing to stop him. Tigerfoot has to tell everyone that Yellowfang is dead, leaving Cinderpelt sad and terrified for Brightpaw and Swiftpaw as she has to care for them alone now. Graystripe comes back to ThunderClan, leaving Stormkit and Featherkit to be raised by Mistyfoot. Fireheart seems angry because he lost his greatest asset in Brokenstar but doesn't want to turn to his half-siblings Grate and Slash (Socks and Ruby), who lead BloodClan.

Fireheart attacks with rogues, cornering Bluestar like in the books, but Tigerfoot saves her and banishes Fireheart, who goes to ShadowClan and becomes their leader Firestar. Graystripe is horrified that his best friend was a traitor. Tigerfoot becomes Bluestar's deputy, but Fireheart succeeded in killing Bluestar. Tigerfoot becomes Tigerstar and names his last remaining best friend as his deputy. Tigerstar finally names Brightpaw and Swiftpaw: Brightheart and Swiftspirit, and Brightheart becomes Cloudtail's mate. Ravenclaw is acting strange and vindictive toward Tigerstar and even tries to poison Whitestorm's daughter Sorrelkit for watching him and Firestar talking. Tigerstar banishes Ravenclaw, but is sorry his apprentice turned out so horrible; Goldenflower assures him that it was Firestar's influence and had nothing to do with him. Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw gain their apprentice names and Sandstorm becomes suspicious because of disappearing all the time. Tigerstar learns that she is going to have Firestar's kits. As Tigerstar returns home, he finds Goldenflower's dead body with Ravenclaw's scent all over it. He hates that he has to bring her body back to camp and show his kits and mentally curses StarClan for leaving him alone without his beloved mate and three of his best friends. Everyone mourns Goldenflower's death and Tigerstar takes that as a last straw; he will take Firestar down, even if it's his Clan against three others.

Leopardstar wants to take Firestar down as well, as he suggested they join, but when she said no, he killed Stonefur in the dead of night as a punishment. Just as normal, Firestar forms FireClan with WindClan, as Tallstar has a strange sort of affection and respect to Firestar and Tigerstar forms IceClan with RiverClan. Firestar had to go to his half-siblings and convince them to bring BloodClan. When they appear behind Tallstar, the older leader says he isn't so sure about this and Firestar turns on his charm and tries to convince Tallstar through saying he's like a father and a father should always be proud of and take care of his son… right? Tallstar looks extremely uncertain and goes silent and Tigerstar takes that as his cue to tell all five Clans all that Firestar has done. Firestar lashes out that that was in the past and he will supply BloodClan and FireClan with all the territory in the forest, but Grate and Slash say they will not fight. Firestar lashes out at them, and goes for Grate first (Socks), trying to kill him. Slash (Ruby) whirls and slashes out Firestar's throat, leaving him to die. Grate and Slash then turn to Tigerstar and say that they will still take over the Clan's territory in three days' time; the Clans can either leave in that time and live, or they can stay and die.

The Clans leave and prepare to fight BloodClan, with the apprentices wanting to avenge Goldenflower's death, so Tigerstar includes them. They go to fight, and Ravenclaw nearly kills Tigerstar, but Dustpelt comes in at the last moment, saving the cat that was like his father and killing his traitorous brother. Tigerstar, Tallstar, Leopardstar, and Blackfoot kill Grate and Slash together, as it would have been great to see the four leaders work as a TEAM IN KILLING THE LEADER OF BLOODCLAN, but I guess it doesn't matter as long as the main character is the ultimate savior, RIGHT?! But in the midst of all the battle, Whitestorm is killed and Tigerstar names Longtail as his deputy.

 **This is just the first series and if you want me to continue with ideas for the second series and how Hawk and Moth exist, I would love to do so as well as doing your guys's suggestions that you've left!**


	3. Hollyleaf Lives AU

**This idea was given to me by WhenTheStarlightShines, and thank you for that! I liked the idea, so here we go!**

Just like normal, Hollyleaf goes into the tunnels at the end of Sunrise, meeting Fallen Leaves and falling (heh) in love with him. Hollyleaf watches over ThunderClan, supplying them with herbs and prey whenever she can. Fallen Leaves notices that although she is happy with him, she misses her Clan more and allows her to go with the promise that he'll see her again. Hollyleaf appears to the Clans again, Lionblaze and Jayfeather being very happy to see her. Leafpool rushes over to her, crying tears of joy upon seeing her daughter alive, but Hollyleaf just feels awkward toward her and Squirrelflight still. Hollyleaf trains ThunderClan how to fight in the tunnels and getting rid of WindClan with the help of Fallen Leaves. Crowfeather even says he's pleased she's still alive; Sol gets banished and ThunderClan goes home.

In the Great Battle, Hollyleaf still saves Ivypool, but it's Ivypool that kills Hawkfrost because it makes for a better character arc ERINS! Hollyleaf doesn't die, and gets to see Fallen Leaves finally go to StarClan with his mother. But Hollyleaf has a secret: she's expecting kits. Fallen Leaves' kits.

The kits are born, being weirdly faded, but entirely there: a ginger and white she-kit with green eyes who looks exactly like her father, and a dark gray and white she-kit with blue-green eyes. Hollyleaf names them Fallingkit and Minnowkit. The kits seem to have strange abilities: Fallingkit swears she can see shapes moving that aren't there, and Minnowkit can see auras around cats, sort of like their emotions. It's because of Fallingkit's visions of the future that ThunderClan is able to get out of camp just in time for the flooding. When the manga (in Bramblestar's Storm) takes place, Minnowpaw thinks it's strange that she can see tiny golden auras around Squirrelflight's belly, and then realize it's because she's expecting kits. Minnowpaw and Fallingpaw don't tell Squirrelflight that they know two of her kits won't make it, but that the other two have great destinies.

Sure enough, Alderheart becomes the medicine cat, and Sparkpelt becomes Sparkstar after Squirrelflight and Bramblestar sacrifice their lives fighting the new Kin lead by Sleekwhisker and Raven. Sparkstar names Ivypool her deputy and Ivypool has kits because she's just not mother material. Tigerheart never becomes leader, and Tawnypelt does, naming Snowbird as her deputy. Hawkwing dies (because I hate him), leaving Violetshine to take his place as SkyClan's deputy. When Squirrelflight and Bramblestar die, Hollyleaf says that they were the best parents any cat could have asked for, even if they weren't her biological ones. Fallenpaw and Minnowpaw finally become Fallenpool and Minnowflight after Hollyleaf's two mothers.

A terrible outbreak of greencough takes over the Clans and Fallingpool warns her mother that Leafpool won't survive, leaving Hollyleaf to tell Leafpool that she was glad she got to know her mother better. The original Three are all there for Leafpool, and they all forgive her, leaving Leafpool to thank them before dying and leaving all five Clans to grieve because of the impact the medicine cat had on everything. Even Crowfeather says he doesn't regret loving her because it led him to him having pride for all of his kits. Hollyleaf takes one final stand, protecting Cinderheart and her kits (in a reflection of Leafpool not being able to save Cinderpelt because Warriors is about things like that) from the very last of the vengeful Kin in Sleekwhisker. Hollyleaf manages to kill Sleekwhisker, but dies due to her wounds, protecting her best friend and Fallen Leaves takes her to StarClan where they watch over their beloved kits.

 **QOTD: How many times did I say happy or leaving? Okay, serious question, though. Any stories you guys like? Or... I could talk about LGBTQ+ AUs like Draikinator's videos(check them out, btw, they're great. YouTube.)? Would you guys want to know what pairings are my favourite? Anyway, I'll stop rambling.**

 **Please leave a review!**


	4. Snowfur's Two Sons AU

**I got this one from Draikinator! They mentioned something like this and my brain went 'I WILL MAKE THIS REAL!' and here we are!**

Tigerkit and Whitekit are born to Snowfur and Thistleclaw. Tigerkit is now mainly white with gray patches and black stripes, blue eyes like his mother's. Pinestar and Leopardfoot were never mates, but Pinestar still leaves. Tigerkit is weaker than his brother, causing Thistleclaw to be softer and take care of his sons after Snowfur dies. Bluefur still visits her nephews, not wanting Thistleclaw to taint them. Tigerkit spends far more time with Thistleclaw than Bluefur, however, gaining a strong bond with him while Whitekit grows closer to Bluefur. Sunstar gives the kits their normal mentors, including Tigerpaw being trained by his father because Sunstar wants the kit to be strong and he knows Thistleclaw won't go easy on him.

Everything goes as normal: Tiny becomes Scourge, Bluestar gives up her kits and becoming leader, Tigerclaw and Whitestorm gaining their names, and Thistleclaw dying. What Bluestar doesn't know is that Tigerclaw resents her for being leader when his father deserved the position more. Bluestar is blind to Tigerclaw's wrongdoings because he and Whitestorm are all she has left of Snowfur; this gives more meaning to her being so furious with Fireheart when he suggests Tigerclaw is a traitor. Bramblekit and Tawnykit are born, with Tawnykit looking the same, but little Bramblekit still looks exactly like his father. Tigerclaw betrays Bluestar, leaving her broken that Snowfur's son would do such a thing; Whitestorm is horrified his brother turned out just like their father.

Same things as books happen: Tigerstar, Scourge, TigerClan and LionClan. The only difference is that Tigerstar kills Deadfoot instead of Gorsepaw because I think Gorsepaw was only killed to shock the audience and Fireheart, but if Tigerstar really wanted to make a statement, he would have killed the deputy. So, Gorsepaw lives and becomes Gorsefoot after Deadfoot. Tigerstar killing Deeadfoot could also provide reason for Crowpaw hating Brambleclaw so much on the Great Journey because Deadfoot was Crowpaw's father.

Mudclaw becomes WindClan's deputy after Deadfoot. Gorsefoot becomes deputy instead of Onewhisker as Tallstar dies, Mudclaw still dies, and Gorsestar names Ashfoot his deputy in memory of Deadfoot; after Ashfoot dies in the Great Battle, he names Harespring his deputy (because I love Harestar!). Tigerstar visits Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw still (Hawkfrost is now a gray tabby with white and ice-blue eyes), maybe even joined by Thistleclaw in saying that all deserve to be leaders. Brambleclaw still kills Hawkfrost.

Blah, blah, blah, everything happens and I think with Brambleclaw being black and gray and white, it makes far more sense with Squirrelflight saying Hollyleaf (a black cat) and Jayfeather (a gray tabby) are his kits (Lionblaze doesn't matter because he could be a 'lighter tabby version of Squirrelflight'). In the Great Battle, Firestar still faces off against Tigerstar, but I think Ivypool should kill Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw fights Thistleclaw, and Snowfur tells them all that she is sorry her mate, son, and grandson turned out this way.


	5. Deathbound AU

Opens with Swiftpaw feeling that Bluestar us being unfair in making Cloudtail a warrior, but not him, Brightpaw, or Thornpaw. They know of the strange thing on their territory, and Swiftpaw says that they can take it, asking the other two to go with him. Thornpaw says no and that he shouldn't go, but Swiftpaw insists if they defeat the threat that Bluestar would surely make them warriors. Brightpaw tells Swiftpaw that she'll go with him and off they go!

They find the dogs and are scared (of course), going to run away, but Brightpaw gets tripped by a dog. Swiftpaw whirls, helping Brightpaw get up by distracting the dog, clawing its muzzle. More and more dogs come from the hole in the rock, until there are seven, ready to attack. One of them slashes at Brightpaw's right ear and eye, tearing into them. Swiftpaw cries out in worry for her, snarling and slashing at the dog attacking Brightpaw. Another dog comes in and bites down on his flank, shaking its head before flinging him to the side. Brightpaw groans Swiftpaw's name in concern, leaving Swiftpaw to limp back to his paws, realizing that his left front leg is broken. He manages to leap at the dog nearest Brightpaw, getting knocked to the ground again and feeling his left ear tear and blood pouring out of him. He is near Brightpaw, however, and whispers to her to fake being dead so the dogs go away before passing out from lack of blood.

Later, he wakes up in the medicine den to see Cinderpelt looking down at him. He asks what happened and if Brightpaw is okay. Cinderpelt tells him that she's alive and thanks StarClan that he's okay too. But she also tells him that he'll have to stay in the med-den for a while, as he has really bad wounds. She tells him his left front leg will never heal properly, and that it's a miracle he survived in the first place. Swiftpaw is in great pain, grimacing every second, but he manages to look over at Brightpaw and make a despairing sound as he sees her wounds.

He feels terribly guilty for dragging her into his idea, even though she went willingly. Longtail visits and seeing his former mentor and knowing he'll never be a warrior just puts more guilt on him. He begins to wish he had never even gone to fight the dogs. The next time he falls asleep, he has a nightmare of the Pack coming after him and him not being able to save Brightpaw this time. He wakes up screaming, causing Cinderpelt to come rushing, and he looks around, frantically asking if he saved her. He finds Brightpaw, with Cloudtail sleeping next to her. He is very relieved to see she's okay, but can't help but feel the twinge in his heart at the sight of Cloudtail curling around her and him not being able to.

As the next week goes on, Swiftpaw still can't exactly move from his nest without nearly screaming in pain, but he's trying. Brightpaw has barely been able to for the past couple says. She's still whispering 'Pack, Pack, kill, kill,' in her sleep, but Cloudtail has been helping. Swiftpaw, however, still has nightmares, and refuses visits from his mother and former mentor, not wanting to see them as they would make him feel worse, although there is a part of him that misses them. Cinderpelt has been the only cat that Swiftpaw now talks to. She knows what it's like to have a maimed leg and helps him with it healing and even teaching him how to walk on it, despite the limp.

Finally, when Swiftpaw and Brightpaw are somewhat healed, Bluestar calls a Clan meeting, saying it's time that they received their warrior names. Swiftpaw slumps, hating that it took them nearly dying for her to realize that. He gets his name first: Deathbound, because he should have died when he didn't. He considers it a part of his punishment from StarClan to gain this name, but he is outright horrified upon learning sweet and gentle Brightpaw's name is now Lostface, because of StarClan turning from ThunderClan in their time of need. He doesn't think she deserved that whatsoever, and for once agrees with Cloudtail that he will never call her by that name.

While *shudder* Lostface is healed enough to be in the warriors' den with Cloudtail, Deathbound can never be a warrior, nor is he healed properly. Several weeks go by, and Bluestar has died, leaving the Clan in shambles and sorrowful. Now Deathbound isn't really sure what to do after Firestar gains his nine lives and gives Brightheart her well-deserved name. Firestar offers Deathbound a different name as well, but Deathbound ultimately refuses it. he wants a reminder of what happened so he doesn't make the same mistake again.

Cinderpelt recognizes herself in Deathbound and offers that he become a medicine cat apprentice. He brightens, saying yes and a couple days later, Cinderpelt brings him to the Moonstone, with him meeting Runningnose, Barkface, and Mudfur. Deathbound is nervous about how StarClan is going to treat him, as he still feels terribly guilty about everything. Although Cinderpelt has been a great friend in helping him with everything and has turned into his best friend these past couple months, the scars, both physical and mental, still remain. He still often has nightmares, but they have gotten better.

Upon getting to the Moonstone, Cinderpelt tells StarClan that Deathbound is her new apprentice, and to touch the Moonstone and let StarClan come to him. But when he does, StarClan doesn't come to him, leaving him wandering around in a somewhat dark forest (not the DF, though) where a voice tells him that he needs to let go. The voice knows that Deathbound will never accept himself if he doesn't let go of his guilt and what happened in the past. When he wakes up, Deathbound doesn't quite understand quite understand why StarClan didn't come to him, and he wonders if it was because of what he did and that they don't want him as a medicine cat. He tells Cinderpelt about what happened, and Cinderpelt seems to know what the voice meant, but keeps it to herself, telling him that he has to do it himself. But she also says that she doesn't think StarClan didn't appear because they didn't accept him, but that maybe they were testing him whether or not he was right to be ThunderClan's medicine cat.

When Firestar and Sandstorm leave, and Graystripe fights against the foxes with Blackstar, Deathbound shows his calm expertise with healing his clanmates when they return from the battle. When Firestar and Sandstorm return, and three moons later Sandstorm is kitting, leaving Deathbound alone to deliver her kits as Cinderpelt is elsewhere. The medicine cat is very proud of her apprentice and tells him that it is time he became a full medicine cat. Deathbound looks to her in surprise and smiles, deciding that she is right. Cinderpelt will change his name, though he doesn't know it.

They go to the Moonstone at the next half-moon, and Cinderpelt starts his ceremony, changing his name to Swiftheart because of his courage and loyalty to ThunderClan. Swiftheart accepts his new name with a wavery smile, finally accepting his mistake as nothing more than that, which lead him to become a medicine cat and become best friends with Cinderpelt. He touches his nose to the Moonstone, meeting Bluestar, Patchpelt, and Spottedleaf in StarClan. Bluestar is there to tell him that she shouldn't have named him Deathbound, and touches his head with her nose, calling him Swiftheart for the first time. Patchpelt is there to wish his son a happy life as a medicine cat, and tell him that he is proud of him, something Swiftheart always wanted to hear from his elderly father. Finally, Spottedleaf is there to wish him a long and happy life as a medicine cat, giving her blessing to him.

Swiftheart awakens to find Cinderpelt's blue eyes on him, and she asks without even speaking. Swiftheart nods and tells her they were there, and that they accepted him. Cinderpelt waves her tail in happiness, stepping toward the opening into the cave and calling to Swiftheart that they need to get back to camp and tell the Clan his new name. They do so, with Cinderpelt nodding to Firestar. He leaps onto the Highrock, calling to the Clan to welcome the new medicine cat: Swiftheart. The Clan cheers his new name, but none louder than Brightheart, Goldenflower, and Longtail, despite him being blind and barely standing outside the elder's den. Swiftheart raises his head high, loving his new name. He had done it. He had reached a point that he could be proud that the Clan was proud of him. They accepted him as Swiftheart, and not the cat that had been Swiftpaw, or Deathbound. He was Swiftheart, and he would spend his entire life healing and saving cats.


	6. A Spot of Hope AU

After Yellowfang has her kits, she's banished from ShadowClan, but her kits remain and are taken care of by Lizardstripe and Raggedstar. The kits are still named Brokenkit, Hopekit, and Wishkit. As they were never described, Hopekit is a brownish-gray she-cat with blue-green eyes and Wishkit is a dark gray she-cat with amber eyes like her mother, but only Brokenkit has Yellowfang's flattened muzzle. Runningpaw becomes Sagewhisker's apprentice instead of Yellowfang's and completes his training just as she dies, still becoming Runningnose.

Hopekit and Wishkit become Hopeshadow and Wishlight, and the point of view could follow Hopeshadow and could show that she and Brokentail have a good relationship, with her being the only tie to humanity he has. Wishlight dies as an apprentice, saving her brother from a falling tree branch, still earning her warrior name. This could have sparked something in Brokentail that if Wishlight had been trained earlier, she could have been a warrior sooner and wouldn't have died on her assessment. Despite Hopeshadow trying to understand her brother, he grows distant and won't talk to her.

From here it would go to ThunderClan's point of view, namely Spottedpaw's, a little in the past. She, Redpaw, and Willowpaw pass their warrior assessments and become Spottedleaf, Redtail, and Willowpelt. A young Redtail finds Yellowfang in their territory and Sunstar protects her, listening to her story and letting her stay with Featherwhisker in the medicine den. Spottedleaf notices something odd in that she's almost always tired, off-balance, and unfocused, being fairly traumatized after the whole Thistleclaw thing. To her horror, she learns that she's expecting kits; Thistleclaw's kits. She is scared, but wants to keep them and raise them to not be like their father. Not only that, but she knows Bluefur needs to be deputy and can care for her kits while Bluefur tends to her duties. That way Thistleclaw cannot ever become leader.

Bluefur has her kits, and two moons later, Spottedleaf has three kits she names Sandkit, Dustkit, and Ravenkit. Bluefur becomes deputy, her kits live and become ThunderClan apprentices, as do Sandkit, Dustkit, and Ravenkit. Ravenpaw still goes to Tigerclaw, Dustpaw to Redtail, and Sandpaw to her older half-brother Whitestorm. Mistypaw goes to Mousefur, Stonepaw to Runningwind, and Mosspaw to Willowpelt. A few moons after Bluefur becomes deputy, Sunstar dies and Bluestar takes her place, naming Redtail as her deputy. Yellowfang learns that Wishlight died, but still earned her warrior name and Featherwhisker dies, leaving Yellowfang as the sole medicine cat. Graypaw becomes an apprentice, going to Lionheart. Thistleclaw dies, with his kits not exactly being very sad. By now, Brokenstar has become leader with Blackfoot as his deputy.

Redtail dies, still being killed by Tigerclaw though only Ravenpaw knows, and Sandpaw and Dustpaw don't care about the kittypet joining their Clan as their beloved uncle (and mentor in Dustpaw's case) just died. Spottedleaf and Wilowpelt seek comfort in each other, and Dustpaw and Sandpaw become very close. Ravenpaw, having just witnessed his uncle's murder, is unresponsive, no matter how much his mother tries to talk to him. Spotted x Fire never happens, and maybe Sandpaw sort of blames Firepaw for Redtail's death as Whitestorm and Lionheart, two of ThunderClan's best warriors, were getting him instead of helping.

Bluestar's kits have become warriors, never knowing their biological father, believing Thrushpelt to be their father. They become Mistyfoot, Stonefur (after Snowfur) and Mossthrush, in one last 'thank you' to Thrushpelt. Everything happens as normal, though Firepaw never finds Yellowfang as she's already in ThunderClan. Spottedleaf overhears that Ravenpaw saw Tigerclaw kill Redtail so he could get the deputy position, but doesn't want to believe it as Tigerclaw is like an older brother to her, but does start to notice something off about him when Lionheart dies and he does become deputy. Spottedleaf tries to talk to Bluestar about it, but Bluestar doesn't seem to want to listen. Spottedleaf learns that Ravenpaw 'died' and is pretty inconsolable, except for her 'remaining' kits comforting her.

The climax of Into the Wild is the same, but Spottedleaf doesn't die and the 'help' that Yellowfang talks about is her daughter, Hopeshadow. Raggedstar never told his kits that Yellowfang was their mother, so they just know her as ThunderClan's medicine cat. However, Yellowfang noticed that Hopeshadow doesn't really agree with what her brother is doing, even if he says it's so cats like Wishlight don't die again, even though he's killing younger cats in the process. Yellowfang gathers Hopeshadow and the banished elders together and they kick out Brokenstar, learning he's the one who killed Raggedstar 'because he was weak'; Hopeshadow and Yellowfang are horrified. Nightstar still steps up to be leader, naming Hopeshadow as his deputy (Nightstar still only has one life).

Fireheart and Graystripe are named warriors, leaving Sandpaw and Dustpaw jealous. Mistyfoot starts to fall in love with a RiverClan tom, and Bluestar accidentally lets it slip that she shouldn't. Her kits ask why, and it's revealed that Bluestar had kits with Oakheart and not Thrushpelt. Mistyfoot and Stonefur are furious and flee across the river to RiverClan; Mistyfoot goes to be with her love, and Stonefur goes so his sister won't be alone (and also because he's just really angry.) Mossthrush, however, understands and stays with her mother. This can also provide a great connection between Mistyfoot and Silverstream as Silverstream could have been the cat who found them and convinced her father that they should stay as they are kin after all. Crookedstar says they can stay, finding comfort in his brother's death as he recognizes Oakheart in them. Bluestar feeling like she has no one could also be fueled by the feeling of terrible regret for not telling her kits the truth and feeling like she 'lost' them after all.

Everything happens the same: WindClan's return, Cloudkit's arrival, Cinderpaw's accident and later becoming a medicine cat apprentice, Silverstream's death and Graystripe going to live with his kits in RiverClan, Tigerclaw's betrayal, and Brokenstar's death. Sandstorm and Dustpelt earn their names and Spottedleaf becomes deputy instead of Fireheart because Bluestar trusts her more after all that Spottedleaf has done for her, than some tom she met less than a year ago. Tigerstar still becomes leader of ShadowClan as Hopeshadow is too sick to lead after Nightstar dies. Yellowfang doesn't want Cinderpelt to help Littlecloud and Whitethroat, but finally relents when she realizes that Cinderpelt can really heal them and that means her daughter can get better. Yellowfang goes to ShadowClan, bringing the antidote to the sickness and finding Tigerstar as the leader. He doesn't do anything to stop her as she goes to her daughter and tells her everything. Hopeshadow is surprised at first, but now understands why Lizardstripe was so cold to her and her siblings. She accepts that Yellowfang is her mother and is even proud of it; they may be apart, but they are now the family that both Hopeshadow and Yellowfang have always wanted. When Yellowfang dies, leaving Cinderpelt as the only medicine cat, Hopeshadow comes to bury her with Fireheart, truly sad that she's the only one left, and that she never got to know or even say goodbye to her mother.

There are some trust issues between Darkstripe and Longtail and Spottedleaf, but she never considers Dustpelt to be a traitor as he _is_ her son after all. However, she does get angry when she learns that Darkstripe tried to poison her niece, and banishes him on the spot, apologizing to Longtail for not believing him; Longtail is allowed to prove himself and becomes one of Spottedleaf's most trusted warriors. It is revealed that Ravenpaw is still alive, and Spottedleaf, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt are relieved and give Ravenpaw and tearful and happy embrace when he comes to visit. Tawnypaw still can't take the staring and flees to ShadowClan to be with her father, believing that he would accept her more than her so-called home (Spottedleaf has Bramblepaw as an apprentice.).

Spottedleaf can see that Sandstorm is getting closer to Fireheart, and Dustpelt seems to be warming up to Fernpaw. Spottedleaf is cautious about Dustpelt and warns him that Fernpaw has to choose whether she is old enough to be in a relationship. Dustpelt understands, knowing about how Thistleclaw treated his mother, and learns from Thistleclaw's and Spottedleaf's mistakes, only spending time with Fernpaw when there are other cats present, and never taking things too far. Spottedleaf tries to make Bluestar listen to her about Swiftpaw and Brightpaw also deserving to be warriors after Cloudtail was made one before them, but she won't. Swiftpaw and Brightpaw go to fight the mystery danger, with Swiftpaw dying and Brightpaw surviving but with the horrible disfiguring.

Again, everything is the same, with Spottedleaf appalled Bluestar would name such a sweet and traumatized cat 'Lostface'. Spottedleaf and Whitestorm work together and they make the plan of eradicating the dogs. She still says that she will be at the end of the running trail, and when Ashpaw and Fernpaw say they want to join, she understands wanting to get revenge for Brindleface's death, letting them join even if Dustpelt doesn't want Fernpaw to go. Tigerclaw comes at the end just the same, driven by his need for revenge, so he doesn't realize that it's Spottedleaf he's pinning down, as she looks so much like Redtail he thinks it's just the tom's spirit taunting him. He doesn't realize who he's pinning down until it's too late, and he turns shocked and horrified, showing that he does still care for cats like his children and ex-mate and Spottedleaf, who was like a younger sister to him. Bluestar drives the last dog off the edge, going over herself; Spottedleaf jumps after her. Mistyfoot and Stonefur come and save the both of them, showing that they have actually forgiven Bluestar for lying to them. Mossthrush, who had run after her mother when she realized she was gone, is also there so all three can say goodbye to their mother.

Spottedleaf is now the leader of ThunderClan, and she names Whitestorm her deputy. All of the lives that Spottedleaf receives are the same as Fireheart's in the original series, but Snowfur is the one who gives the life of love; Spottedleaf is now Spottedstar and the prophecy still comes at the end like in the original series. The same things happen: Leopardstar names Stonefur her deputy, TigerClan is created, Stonefur dies protecting Featherpaw and Stormpaw, and Mistyfoot, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw come to live in ThunderClan for a while. Hopeshadow doesn't like what Tigerstar is doing, so she goes to ThunderClan to escape him. Scourge makes an entrance and kills Tigerstar and LionClan becomes a thing. Scourge takes one of Spottedstar's lives, but she comes back and kills him. Whitestorm still dies, and Spottedstar names Longtail as her deputy because he deserves to be redeemed. Hopeshadow, Mistyfoot, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw go back to their respective Clans, and Hopeshadow becomes the leader of ShadowClan, but does name Blackfoot as her deputy as he also deserves to be redeemed (and also because I love Blackstar too much… he should have had some time to think over what he had done, though… and not just become leader immediately after learning NOTHING!)

 **In this AU essentially, Fireheart never becomes leader, and a lot of the things he does, Spottedstar does. The first series would follow two points of view: Spottedpaw to Spottedstar, and Hopepaw to Hopestar. I may work on the continuation of this, the second series following Mossthrush and maybe even giving her a mate and kits that would fill in the prophecy instead of having everything filled in by Firestar or his descendants, because it makes the series interesting and not stupidly predictable. Also, in this AU, SkyClan was never created. Yes, I love some characters in there, but they are pretty much useless in the long run, so why were they created? Simple, to make more money with a book on everyone's favourite savior: Firestar. So, he practically plays no part in here except for the Three, who I might change later! Never know! I'll see what I can think of and if it's worth putting in! Maybe the second series should follow WindClan and RiverClan after the first was around ShadowClan and ThunderClan. Okay, I'll be quiet and let you guys tell me what you thought and if you have ideas you want me to take my turn on!**


	7. Hawkstar AU

Everything family-wise is still the same: Sasha is Hawk and Moth's mother, and Tigerstar is their father, Tadpole dies and traumatizes Hawk, they go to the Clans and become apprentices. A while through their training they learn just how terrible their father was, and both kits try to distance themselves from the tales of Tigerstar. Hawkpaw and Mothpaw earn their warrior names of Hawkfrost and Mothwing, but Mothwing seems unhappy; Hawk notices one day and asks her and she says that she wants to become a medicine cat instead of a warrior. Mudfur evaluates her and after StarClan do bring a sign of the moth's wing to him, he agrees that she can be a medicine cat. And it is StarClan that brings the moth's wing, not Hawkfrost.

Hawkfrost and Mothwing learn that Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw are their half-siblings, and Hawkfrost takes every chance he can to learn about his siblings. He is still traumatized about Tadpole's death and doesn't want to lose another brother. He is terrified when Brambleclaw disappears, but Mothwing is able to comfort him and calm him down. Finally, when they come back, Hawkfrost is relieved and talks to him and gets to know him. In this AU, Shrewpaw doesn't die (becoming Shrewfur) and will become Squirrelflight's mate. They go to the new territory, but Hawk feels that Bramble is acting off but Bramble won't tell Hawk anything. Graystripe is still captured and Firestar doesn't name a deputy until the times of Sunset like normal.

Tallstar still dies and names Onestar as leader, everything normal happens. Hawk and Bramble begin to train with Tigerstar, even though Hawk is hesitant at first, just as Bramble is. Tiger (using his wonderful manipulation) is able to convince Bramble and (he thinks) Hawk by saying he was misunderstood and that all he wanted was the 'right thing' for ThunderClan. The brothers grow closer, but Hawk starts to realize that what Tiger is saying isn't right and that he really does love RiverClan, and especially Leopardstar as his mother. Yes, he still disagrees with Mistyfoot, but they have an understanding that they both want what's best for RiverClan and have agreed to disagree but still work together. The brothers, aka mainly Bramble, work out that they will kill Firestar and make sure that Bramble can become leader quicker.

They both go to the area, and Hawk is horrified to see that Firestar is trapped in the fox trap and finally confronts Bramble. He demands to know what Bramble is doing and Bramble whirls to him. He says that this is what their father wanted and what their family deserved. Tigerstar's father was leader, but he was a terrible coward, and Pinestar's father Oakstar was a _real_ leader, killing kittypets and being a terror in the forest; Firestar is a kittypet and doesn't deserve to be a warrior, much less a leader. This makes Hawk angry and he lashes out, snapping that he's half-rogue, so he shouldn't be a warrior either, right? Bramble responds that he's still half-clan and the son of a leader, so he's fine. Hawk says that it's wrong and that they shouldn't kill Firestar and Bramble says that if Hawk won't kill Firestar, then Bramble will. The whole battle happens normally, but Hawk kills Bramble at the end with the fox trap spike. Hawk stands over Bramble, completely horrified as he watches the light drain from Bramble's eyes and the blood flow into the lake.

There would be a rustle and Hawk whirls to see Squirrelflight coming out of the bushes and looking horrified at what she can see is Hawkfrost killing her clanmate. Hawk tries to tell her what happened, but all she does is run to Firestar, who has lost a life by now, and take the fox trap away from around his throat and take him back to camp. Hawk flees back to RiverClan where Mistyfoot and Leopardstar demand to know where he went and why he's covered in blood, and Hawk tries to tell them what happened. Leopardstar and Mothwing believe him, but Misty isn't so sure. They bring him back to ThunderClan the next day to talk to Firestar and Firestar says that Hawk is right. Leafpool feels bad because her prophecy from StarClan that she thought meant that Bramble would protect the Clan was really a warning. What StarClan had meant was that the brambles around the camp would trap ThunderClan under his rule. Blood had spilled blood and the lake had run red. Firestar names Brightheart as his deputy, with her having Berrykit as an apprentice.

When Leopardstar dies, Mistystar names Hawkfrost as her deputy because they understand different ways of leadership and two cats who argue and have different opinions lead the Clan better than two cats who agree on everything. Mistystar loses a lot of lives in the Great Battle and then dies after Darktail is defeated. Hawkstar rises to power, naming Stormfur as his deputy. Stormfur and Brook remain in RiverClan, having Pinekit and Larkkit in RiverClan. Hawkstar is still leader when the Broken Code is going on, and Brightstar names Ivypool as her deputy. I'm not sure how that would mess up the plot of the Broken Code but whatever.


	8. Firespirit AU

Tallstar is sitting in his den when Barkface asks him if he wants to take a walk. Tallstar agrees and he walks with his old friend. They talk about Shrewclaw for a bit, reminiscing about the old times, before Barkface suddenly stops. Tallstar turns to make sure he's okay, but Barkface is staring up at the sky, watching as a shooting star crosses the sky. Barkface's eyes widen and he goes rigid for a second before he blinks and turns back to Tallstar.

 _StarClan has given me a sign,_ he says. _Fire alone will save our Clan._

Tallstar is plagued by the thought of the prophecy and goes to a place he can think. His thoughts are going a mile a minute and he doesn't notice as Jake walks up to him. He jokes to Tallstar, and Tallstar is more than happy to see his best friend again. Jake tells him that he needs Tallstar to come with him, and although Tallstar doesn't know what's happening, he needs some fresh air, so he goes with him.

Jake leads him to his mate's house, where he nods to her and then turns to Tallstar. _This little tom has a warrior's spirit, Tallstar. I want him to become a warrior. Take him to WindClan?_

Tallstar looks down at the tiny orange tom, a pure copy of his father. His heart surges with affection he didn't think possible, and he turns to Jake. _Are you sure?_

Jake nods. _Yes. I know he needs to be in WindClan. He would never be happy here._ He glances at his mate, who, while she looks sad, she also looks very sure.

 _Okay. I will take him. Do you want to name him first?_ Tallstar asks.

Jake nods again, smiling at the tiny version of him. _Firekit._

Tallstar's mind whirls, thinking of the prophecy, but he shakes it from his head and smiles at the tiny tom. _Firekit is perfect. I'll make sure he's the best warrior WindClan has ever seen._

Jake chuckles, smiling at Tallstar. _That job was already taken when you became a warrior, Tallstar. But I'm sure he will be._

So, Firekit grows up in WindClan with Onekit. He becomes Firepaw, an apprentice of Deadfoot. Brokenstar attacks WindClan and drives them out, both Firepaw and Tallstar feeling torn about leaving their homes. Tallstar, while he loves Firepaw like a son, he begins to doubt the prophecy, or at least, his own answer to the prophecy. Firepaw was just an apprentice, what could he do to help the Clan when even StarClan seemed to not want to save the Clans from Brokenstar.

Over in ThunderClan, Firepaw never joined, so things happen just a little differently. Ravenpaw still bursts into camp announcing that Redtail is dead, but in this version, family is a little more important. Dustpaw loves his brother and while he doesn't want to believe that Tigerstar killed Redtail, he trusts his brother. Longtail, as well, doesn't want to believe Ravenpaw, but as they are all family, their familial loyalty is stronger than Clan loyalty. Longtail begins to do what Fireheart did in the series. Longtail is the one who finds Yellowfang and brings her to ThunderClan, and she stays in ThunderClan after Spottedleaf is murdered by Clawface. Graypaw and Longtail help Ravenpaw get away to the barn to live with Barley. Dustpaw and Sandpaw help in driving Brokenstar out, earning their warrior names of Dustpelt and Sandstorm.

Through Longtail's urging, Bluestar sends him and Sandstorm to look for WindClan. They eventually find them in the sewers and bring them back. Sandstorm takes a liking to Firepaw. Firepaw finishes his training quickly and earns his warrior name Firespirit. Graystripe still has kits with Silverstream and she still dies, but Graystripe will stay with his kits in RiverClan, becoming a RiverClan warrior. Leopardstar doesn't trust him at first, but she will.

Tigerclaw rises through the ranks, and eventually does actually murder Bluestar, placing the blame on the rogue attack and becoming leader; he names Darkstripe as his deputy. The forest fire still happens, and Tigerstar takes this as his chance to make an alliance with RiverClan.

Within all this, Brokenstar has been killed by his mother, and Blackfoot drags himself back to ShadowClan, saying he has made mistakes and should never have followed Brokenstar. Runningnose says he can stay, but is to be watched at all times. Under Runningnose's decision, and StarClan's blessing, Russetfur is named ShadowClan's new leader, and eventually Blackfoot becomes her deputy.

Firespirit begins meeting with Sandstorm at the border, and although he knows he shouldn't, he begins to love her, and she begins to love him. Sandstorm brings him news of the tyrannical rule under Tigerstar and his plans to join RiverClan and ThunderClan, and Firespirit knows he has to do something. He goes and talks with Tallstar, and says that he knows ShadowClan has had a troubled past with WindClan, but with Russetstar as the new leader, they should be given a second chance. Tallstar is willing to hear his son out, and together, he, Firespirit, and Deadfoot go to speak with Russetstar and Blackfoot about joining forces. Should Tigerstar ever attack either of them, the other would come to help; Russetstar agrees.

Because he doesn't need to get revenge on ThunderClan for evicting him, the whole dog thing doesn't happen, and Swiftpaw and Brightpaw become Swiftclaw and Brightheart. Firespirit earns Gorsepaw as an apprentice. Tigerstar talks to Tallstar about joining forces with him in the new TigerClan, but Tallstar refuses. In retaliation, Tigerstar attacks WindClan with ThunderClan warriors. But when Sandstorm sees Firespirit, she can't bring herself to hurt him, and she flees, not wanting to hurt anyone he cares about. However, Tigerstar orders Darkstripe to kill Deadfoot, and he succeeds, and Tigerstar says it's a warning for not joining forces: Tallstar will join TigerClan or more of his clanmates will die. Tallstar and Firespirit and the whole of WindClan mourn Deadfoot's death, and Tallstar names Firespirit as his new deputy.

Tigerstar still makes the "alliance" with BloodClan, and with Sandstorm's help, Firespirit is able to reveal everything that Tigerstar has ever done. Scourge still kills Tigerstar, and BloodCLan still give them the three days to the Clans, but they obviously refuse, and the big battle happens still.

Although Darkstripe is technically leader of ThunderClan, Longtail stands up to him, objecting that BloodClan would kill them all anyway and he has the whole of ThunderClan at his back. They kick Darkstripe out and Cinderpelt names Longtail as ThunderClan's new leader. He refuses to get his new lives and name, saying he'll get it when the Clans have beaten BloodClan. Longtail names Whitestorm as his deputy.

In the battle, Darkstripe is still killed by Graystripe, earning more respect from Leopardstar. LionClan fight BloodClan, and Whitestorm is still killed, as well as Bone, in the same ways. The four allies, aka: Firespirit, Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Blackfoot, all attack Scourge at once, and Firespirit is the one to deliver the killing blow. With BloodClan's leader dead, BloodClan themselves flee, and LionClan can finally relax. Longtail is devastated at the death of Whitestorm, but he names Sandstorm his deputy.

Sandstorm is torn; she has learned that she is expecting Firespirit's kits, but she doesn't want to and shouldn't leave ThunderClan: she is now the deputy and ThunderClan is her home. Firespirit understands: he can't leave WindClan to be with her, even if he wants to be there for his kits, but he is also the deputy and doesn't want to leave his father and WindClan. They agree that they love each other, but can't leave their own Clans.

Sandstorm does eventually have Leafkit and Squirrelkit, but she raises them in ThunderClan and they still go into training to become medicine cat and warrior.

* * *

 **Like the Tigerfoot AU, this one is going to stop here for the moment. I don't know how much that would change the entire series. Crowkit is still the kit of Ashfoot and Deadfoot, but he would have been born earlier; he would just never know his father. Cloudtail still exists, but he never joined ThunderClan or WindClan.**

 **So, yeah! So far, that's my Firespirit AU. Let me know what you guys think!**


	9. Another Path AU

Taking place during The New Prophecy, the travelling six decide not to go through the mountains and just have Purdy guide them through that Twolegplace. So, Feathertail doesn't die, and Stormfur never meets Brook. On the way back home, the six of them grow closer and closer, and Squirrelpaw begins to take a liking to Stormfur, the two of them bonding over stories from their parent's childhoods that they had been told over the moons. Feathertail and Crowpaw also become closer, but realize that they are better as friends and agree to go their separate ways when they return home, Crowpaw feeling happy that he has cats to turn to, although he is still a prickly cat.

Once they return home, Squirrelpaw and Stormfur, who have grown very close over these several months, don't want to leave each other, feeling like they are losing a part of themselves. But they do, returning to their respective Clans. The Clans soon have to travel to the new territory, and Brambleclaw leads the four Clans with the four leaders, and Stormfur and Squirrelpaw walk together again. Brambleclaw really doesn't like how close Stormfur seems to be getting to Squirrelpaw, but doesn't let that show. Feathertail seems to know that her brother is getting a little too attached to the ThunderClan apprentice, but won't tell anyone. The six travelling cats are still really close as friends, apart from Brambleclaw, who seems really distant for some reason.

They get to the lake territories, following another shooting star instead of the Tribe's leading. In fact, they never encounter the Tribe. Crowpaw still becomes Crowfeather, and he actually does make it somewhat work with Nightcloud. So, while Crowfeather and Leafpool never happens, something seems to be happening with the newly named Squirrelflight. She seems dangerously close to Stormfur. So Leafpool doesn't leave with Crowfeather, but Cinderpelt does still die.

While all this is happening in the main plot, Brambleclaw is being more and more distant. Leafpool's prophecy with the bramble claws on the camp isn't telling her that Brambleclaw is the right choice for deputy with the claws protecting the camp, it's instead warning her that the bramble claws are turning inward and will harm those _inside_ the camp; StarClan was trying to warn Leafpool about Brambleclaw and now Firestar just made him deputy. Ashfur is still there being Ashfur and wanting to have Squirrelflight for his mate, but after a stern talking-to from his sister, he learns that she doesn't have to love him back, and he becomes a true bro, still being in love with Squirrelflight, but being okay with the fact that she loves someone else.

Ashfur is the cat who discovers Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost trying to kill Firestar with the fox trap, trying to make it look like an accident. Ashfur runs back to camp hurriedly and brings back a patrol, fighting off Hawkfrost, with him still dying, and Brambleclaw being banished. At the end of this, Squirrelflight realizes she is expecting kits, and Ashfur takes her aside, telling her that he still loves her and knows that she doesn't love him, but is okay with that. He wants her to know that she can say that these kits are his, and that he will be the best dad he can be to them, even if they aren't his. Squirrelflight is very grateful and agrees. Firestar, knowing that Ashfur is really the reason he's alive, appoints him as deputy.

The Three are born: Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit, with Squirrelflight being their mother, and Stormfur being their father. The same things go on as normal, but Lionpaw is trained by Brackenfur, Jaypaw by Leafpool, and Hollypaw by Brightheart (BECAUSE SHE DESERVES IT). This time, the Fire Scene happens with Brambleclaw stopping Ashfur from helping his adopted kits cross the branch. Ashfur begs Brambleclaw to not kill them, and when Brambleclaw tries to anyway, Ashfur has no choice but to push him off the ledge to protect his adopted kits. They all have a big family meeting and Ashfur and Squirrelflight tell the Three that Ashfur is not their father, and that Stormfur is. The Three are shocked at first, but then they forgive their mother because they understand that it was a hard decision to be made, or, Lionblaze and Jayfeather do. Hollyleaf has a bit of a harder time with it. The very code that was so important to her was broken in order for her to be born. She has a bit of a nervous breakdown for a bit, but she's able to come to an understanding that her mother made the best decision that she could at the time and she still loves her mother and adopted father, and would love to get to know her biological father.

Together, the four of them go to the Gathering and announce that they are a family, and Stormfur finally gets to meet his kits as their father, and not just a random warrior from another Clan. Mistystar understands the decision that Squirrelflight had to make and agrees that Stormfur can go live in ThunderClan with his family if he wants to. Firestar and Mistystar share a knowing look, both thinking of Bluestar, and Firestar agrees that Stormfur can join to be with his family; he does.

I don't really care how much this messes up the timeline, I just know that I love this more family-centered idea. Have you guys picked up on the fact that I don't like Brambleclaw all that much? Because, yeah, I really don't.


End file.
